Los sueños
by Cieru
Summary: Puedes ignorarlos toda la vida si quieres, pero si su significado es más profundo como en este caso. Puede haber un pasado que te llevara en un buen futuro o el que siempre tendría que haber sido.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.

Más que sueños.

Se despertó por tercera vez en la noche, no podía dormir a causa de esos extraños sueños, donde se veía tanto sufriendo como compartiendo momentos con gente que no había visto nunca en su vida o por lo menos no los había registrado en su vida, pero el de la ultima semana era distinto, cómo su mente podía ser tan retorcida inconscientemente, veía gente morir por doquier, cosas realmente sádicas que no tenían explicación para él. Hacia poco tiempo que no los tenia, menos con esta frecuencia. Se había graduado de la carrera de abogacía muy reciente mente, por lo cual no podía rechazar ningún encargo en el estudio donde trabajaba, a sus veintitrés años era muy importante conseguir una buena reputación por lo menos en lo laboral, ya que su personalidad solía causar muchos problemas.

Se había hecho cargo de los problemas jurídicos de una editorial, habían tres personas queriendo publicar las misma historia, bueno en realidad era más complicado, debía mediar para lograr un acuerdo donde compartieran los créditos del escrito, por más que Arlert, Jaeger y Bodt decían no tener nada que ver uno con otros sus historias eran iguales, salvo desde distintos puntos de vista, solo podían proponerles eso, juntos harían una historia magnifica, tanto por lo similares que eran entre ellas, como lo difícil que era publicar y vivir del trabajo de escritor. Legión, la editorial en cuestión se caracterizaba por publicar este tipo de obras, acción, morbosidad, mundo post-apocalíptico, todo dentro de esos generos, y estos autores estarían a sus anchas y se asegurarían un futuro.

El primer problema que se encontró fue al leer las tres reseñas, eran una descripción detallada y hermosamente escrita de sus sueños, no lo podía creer, tenia que alejar este tipo de cosas o su poca estabilidad mental se vería afectada. Poco después se daría cuenta que el destino no es su mejor aliado y que por más que les rogara a Irvin y a Levi, dueños de la editorial, solo conseguiría quedarse sin empleo. Así como ya estaba establecido se reunirían en un restaurante que contaba con una sala privada, no demasiado costosa, hablarían y firmarían el acuerdo, de ser necesario haría los cambios que acordaran.

Era jueves y la reunión se efectuaría el fin de semana, tenia que dejar de buscar relaciones consigo mismo, con ese personaje llamado Kris, en el trabajo de Arlert, John en el de Jaeger y Jim, justamente en el Marco Bodt. Era el nombre que mas recordaba, no podía explicar el por qué, ni por qué había leído toda su obra a diferencia de la de los otros autores. Por más triste que fuera la historia, él no había llorado nunca por leer un relato así, pero lo hizo, toda una noche sin poder detenerse tanto esa noche como el resto de los días siguientes, por ese dolor en el pecho de estarse perdiendo una oportunidad única, y desperdiciando tiempo.

El personaje principal se le hacia física y psicologicamente tan familiar, era ese tipo de persona que puede encontrarle el lado bueno a todo tipo de situación y hasta a las demás personas, relataba entrenamientos exhaustivos, junto a ese personaje Jim, más específicamente tres pero al parecer las tragedias no son predecibles. Por el final del libro, todo iba bien, un top diez de los mejores, ellos estaban entre ellos, una amistad tan unida que se podria entender como una relación tan profunda entres Jim y Mark, en un mundo muy cruel claro esta, ya que estaban por elegir un camino cuando en una misión imprevista, el protagonista pierde la vida tempestuosamente, dejando solo un vació y una nueva voluntad de luchar a Jim. Nada que Jean no halla podido ver en sus sueños, desde los mas felices, hasta esos que lo alteraban de sobremanera y le causaban muchos días de insomnio.

Al otro día, después de tratar de arreglarse un poco a pesar de su deteriorado estado, salio a caminar para despejarse, y al terminar tomando su almuerzo en una cafetería decidió llamar al local donde se realizaría la reunión.

-Hola, ¿Podría hablar con Sasha Breus?- Dijo torpemente, esas cosas solo le podían pasar a él.

-Braus, si, ¿Quiere hacer una reserva en el mejor lugar para comer de la ciudad?- Sonó normal y no tan enojada por lo del apellido, había gente que reaccionaban muy iracundas ante estas equivocaciones tan normales para Jean, se muy orgullosa de lo que más ama en esta y la otra vida, la comida.

-En realidad ya la hice, a nombre de Kirschtein, iba a confirmar la hora para las ocho-Dijo tranquilo tratando de disimular su idiotez crónica, más de una vez se lo habían diagnosticado.

-Claro, ya esta todo planificado, Ymir sera su camarera esa noche, mientras que Christa y yo prepararemos lo que ya pidieron como catering- Ya sabia que ese era el lugar preferido de sus jefes y trabajadores tanto por trabajo como por pasar el tiempo, y generaba mucha mas confianza en todo.

-Bueno, gracias, nos vemos pronto, chau- Abruptamente cortó el teléfono, por el hecho de que ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería, y ver a alguien cruzar la calle desprevenidamente solo para salvar a un pequeño animal en medio de la calle no estaba en sus planes.

Corrió y quedando en ridículo según el mismo y la gente mal intencionada que observaron la acción, interrumpió a los autos parandose con los brazos extendidos, gracias a su altura no paso desapercibido y detuvo el infortunio, a la cual no le iba encontrar sentido hasta que el tiempo pase, y esto sea cada vez más habitual en su vida. El hombre lo miro agradecido y se movieron hasta la vereda, donde aquel unos centímetros más alto mantenía al gatito en sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Jean, esta vez si pudiste hacerlo, aunque las circunstancias son mucho mas buenas esta vez- Le dijo con un aire en el que pudo leer confianza, honestidad y alegría.

-De nada,... ¿Como sabes mi nombre?, eres alguna clase de loco, no sé acosador de personas sin sentido común- Dijo riendo, se sentía muy cómodo con él más que con nadie que halla conocido hasta el momento.

- Siempre haces lo primero que te viene a la mente, bueno por lo menos en una situación así, soy Marco Bodt, pensé que todo esto iba a esperar hasta el fin de semana, pero al parecer no nos dieron tiempo- Todo lo que decía era extraño, pero no sintió el impulso de alejarse, pero si el de sobre protegerse a sí mismo, como siempre.

- ¿El escritor? Aun así esto no tiene sentido, no me conoces-

- Te conozco mejor que cualquier persona que te acompañe en esta vida, ya sea un amigo o alguna pareja. Solo te tengo que informar que a partir de ahora, no nos vamos a poder separar hasta que pasen cuarenta y ocho horas, aunque tampoco es que nos vayamos a separar después- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y al acabar, caminar tranquilamente a los columpios que se encontraban a poca distancia.

- ¿huh?- Marco se rió, era como siempre- Pero, ¿que estas diciendo?- Ya había sobrepasado su limite, no es que fuera muy difícil desesperarlo pero no saber nada lo ponía en jaque por el gran desconcierto, y segundos después del análisis se descubrió siguendolo, mirando hacia sus costados, inconscientemente cuidandolo.

Cuando ambos estaban sentados y el de cabellos negros se empezaba a hamacar, aprovecho que estuviera entretenido con el gato y lo examino con la mirada. En las coincidencias físicas con M como había nombrado al chico de los sueños, era unos centímetros más alto, en su cabello llevaba el mismo corte, sus adorables pecas resaltaban más por la falta de sol, en su sueño estaban siempre expuestos a este, sus ojos no eran como los de antes, estos tenían un tomo más verde, pero transmitían los mismos sentimientos de siempre.

-Fui, soy y seré tu persona predestinada, la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, morí de una forma muy traumatica, era una época horrible, sin recursos, el mundo humano hecho un desastre, pero vos estuviste a mi lado, compartíamos un ideal, a pesar que sabia que no te correspondía ese camino, te aconseje lo correcto, quería estar con vos, acompañarte, siempre eramos los dos, no había uno sin el otro, pero no pude, perdí ante tal enemigo tormentoso. Más nunca te deje, sé todo lo que paso después de que perecí, ya que me quede con vos, en tu conciencia, no te deje perder la cordura, y te alenté a seguir sin mi, después de todo lo que paso, te tendría que decir todo lo que pensé por todo esos años, pero no es tan simple, nada simple, aunque en mi defensa no me acuerdo de absolutamente todo, solo lo que no se puede evitar-Dijo seguro de si mismo, pero sonrojando se ante su ultima frase,concluyendo con una sonrisa sincera. Esto era demasiado, no quería aceptar tal locura.

- Estas loco amigo, dos sueños poco convencionales no pueden decir que en otra vida eramos inseparables- Aunque lo tratara de negar, ese chico era aquel con el que soñaba todo el tiempo, por el cual a los quince años estuvo internado por cinco meses, luego de un ataque de pánico y muchas horas de terapia posteriores pudo bloquear un poco esas pesadillas, donde el veía el cuerpo de una persona al que apreciaba con su vida inerte y sin partes de su cuerpo, hasta hace una semana.

- No es por meter presión, pero si no estas conmigo o no me salvas, moriré cruelmente nuevamente. Noes que sepa como de que se trata todo esto al pie de la letra pero nunca me equivoco en estos presentimientos, y por favor a mi no me mientas, tu honestidad es lo que más amo, sé que fue difícil, yo también sufrí hasta que deje de negarlo y lo asumí, pero por como eres, te costara pero yo estaré con vos- Dijo tomándolo de la mano,y con la otra le tendió al gatito, el cual era blanco de ojos verdes.- ¿Que nombre le pondremos? Es macho, no sé, Shiro o Kuro, o Shima, o Shika, o Gray, o Liam.- estaba muy emocionado por su nueva mascota.

- Solo me confundes, y si, tengo sueños consecutivos con tierras lejanas y personas que no reconozco, me siento extrañamente atraído hacia ti, pero no sé, se llamara Sora, y nunca permitirá que mueras- Lo atrajo hacia él, apoyando frente con frente, gesto que a pesar que no lo recordaran era muy común en entre ellos. Al mirarse a los ojos pocas dudas le quedaron, por más que no recordaran que la mayoría de las personas que los rodean tuvieron y compartieron las mismas vivencias, el mismo circulo de almas esta destinado a reencontrarse incontables veces, ellos si se recordaron, sintieron, y transcendieron para dar lugar a saldar esa cuenta de amor que se vio frustrado por crueldades del destino.

Sus narices rozaban, el beso se aproximaba cuando sintieron que un eran bañados con una torrencial y repentina lluvia. Jean lo sujeto más fuerte de la mano y corrieron hasta su departamento, esto recién comenzaba, se conocían pero a la vez no, lo quería en esencia pero tendría que entenderlo completamente de nuevo, el trabajo, la editorial, esa historia perdida en la historia de la humanidad que por mas perturbadora que sea la descubrirían junto con demás involucrados, la vida aburrida y estresante había terminado.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin, mundo y personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama.

**Comentario:** lo ultimo fue un delirio por Halloween :D

Catarsis.

Hasta llegar al departamento no cruzaron palabras, por más que lo único que estuviera en la mente de Jean sean infinidad de preguntas, se contendría hasta llegar a un lugar mas privado tan poco dejaba de lado de que era alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Al mismo tiempo que estuvo a punto de besar, era una situación rara pero así se habían dado las cosas y no sentía el sentimiento de desconfianza o rechazo que se supone que debería se sentir si un extraño te cuenta algo por el estilo.

En cambio Marco pensaba en todo lo que tenia que contar, demasiadas cosas, una vida, dos vidas, tres vidas, muchas historias y experiencias. En la que se conocieron y no pudieron ser felices, la de ahora, en las que estuvieron separados por todos estos años. En su caso veinticuatro años no es poco tiempo, y esa que lo afecto hasta ahora. Después de su muerte su alma no pudo separarse de Jean, siempre lo observo y acompaño a pesar que lo vio sufrir infinidad de veces, él se quedo ahí.

En ese lugar frió donde lo único que podía hacer era observar al amor de su vida arriesgar su vida a cada momento, y verlo vivir cosas que no alcanzo ni siquiera a pensar, como conocer al "guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad" o verlo seguir a esa chica de corto caballo negro a todos lados o sus charla profundas con ese enano de ojos grandes y gran inteligencia, la ultima situación había provocado nuevas sensaciones que desconocía hasta el momento, a sus quince años no se había percatado de nada, por favor en un mundo donde la muerte y la vida penden de un hilo no iba estar pensando en ese tipo de relaciones.

El dueño del lugar enseguida abrió la puerta y le paso unas toallas, ya que sus ropas se encontraban húmedas. Como ya era de esperarse Jean no tiene idea que es la vergüenza o la inhibición por lo que se quito la ropa sin miramientos, dejando a un sonrojado Marco en la puerta. Minutos después apareció cambiado, unos jeans claros y un una remera a rayas blancas y negras, le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-Pasa, acá tenes ropa, soy más delgado que vos pero esto me queda grande- Tirandole ese revoltijo de ropas, que a pesar de todo las prendas estaban dobladas y planchadas.

- Eres muy escuálido, permiso, voy a pasar al baño- El castaño lo miro con el ceño fruncido un momento para luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero aunque intentara pensar que le daba igual, termino sintiendo ese calor en la cara.

- Perdón por no gastar mi dinero y tiempo en un gimnasio- Grito ya que su interlocutor había cerrado la puerta, igual su anatomía no le iba a permitir crecer en masa corporal.

-Fue parte del tratamiento de recuperación- Se escucho levemente, tema sensible, anotado.

Espero sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en el sillón, siempre lo relajaba estar ahí. Escucho que se aproximaba y voltio a verlo, traía la remara negra con un estampado de una alas en el pecho y un pantalón corto, también negro, al dueño le quedaban muy holgados pero a Marco le quedaba a la medida. Al sentar se a su lado estuvieron un rato mirándose hasta que Jean decidió atender al momento solitario que necesitaba su compañero, aunque sean cinco minutos en lo que demoraría hacer café.

- Sabes pareciera que sé de que se trata todo este asunto, pero lo único que hago es aceptar aquello que me persiguió toda la vida. Desde que nací siempre mostré un complejo síndrome de Aspenger, había días que me despertaba con esta personalidad tranquila, y otros en los que me recluía en mi habitación por mucho tiempo- Dijo mirando a Jean para tomar la taza que le extendía, mientras se acomodaban.

-Tengo horrendas pesadillas desde que tengo memoria, desarrolle una personalidad muy antisocial en el punto de no podía encontrar a nadie que me entienda, visite muchos psicólogos que intentaban comprender el origen del problema, a los dieciséis años tuve mi peor crisis donde me internaron por ataques de pánico y leves síntomas de esquizofrenia, me recupere después de conocer a un doctor al que pude contarle todos mis tormentos sin miedo a que me juzguen, después de eso tome la mala de decisión de olvidar, bloquear todos esos recuerdos, dejándote solo en esto- Se descargo sin necesidad de una pregunta, así iba a ser.

- A los 5 años, ni siquiera sabia el nombre de mis padres, era como si no estuviera ahí. A los quince fue mi peor momento, creo que porque correspondo a la fecha en que morí, me encerré por un mes, sobreviví pero quedaron secuelas en mi cuerpo, por eso estuve viviendo dos años con la máxima atención de todos. Tuve que nutrirme bien y entrenar mi cuerpo para que no quedaran secuelas, hasta que nacieron mi par de hermanos mellizos y dejaron de necesitarme recibi mucha atención. Igual fue un alivio, pude estudiar lo que quise, periodismo y maestría en letras, pude viajar y aprender a vivir- Perdido en recuerdos cero sus ojos marrones para seguir escuchando al otro.

- Nunca me entendieron, mi sentido ético siempre fue singular pero por mas que este en desacuerdo con muchas actitudes de la sociedad, quise ser abogado un poco por capricho y otro porque defender o acusar gente es lo más emocionante dentro de mis posibilidades que pude hacer- Se sentía adormilado, ya habían terminado su infusión.

- Te busque luego de superar mis problemas gracias a un compañero de donde estuve internado, se podría decir que les pasa lo mismo que a nosotros. Salvo que acá esta en juego mi vida y en su caso sus propios ideales y sus destinos no los ayudan mucho. Después aceptar todo, comencé a recordar todos esos hechos. Los que plasme en mi libro, me di cuenta que Reiner, ese buen tipo con un trastorno de identidad disociativo, doble personalidad. Era Ren en mis historias y tendrá que pasar por muchas dificultades para lograr estar con el doctor. Solo espero que sean felices. Al independizarme, viajar y estudiar te busque, pero estuve en muchos lugares y ni rastro. Cuando decidí visitar conocidos por fin animarme a intentar publicar y sin buscarte, nos encontramos, me debes mucho dinero, imbécil- Ahora se encontraban en la pieza donde en el piso, Jean le había armado una improvisada cama. Ambos se recostaron adormilados, Sora había elegido que darse en la cómoda cama del castaño.

- Buenas noches y perdón por todo- Murmuro apenas audible.

- Si lo lamentaras, no me dejarías aquí tirado- Ambos rieron y se entregaron un sueño tranquilo, para Jean el primero en mucho tiempo.

Se movió entre dormido y despierto, al abrir un poco sus ojos en la penumbra noto que el cuerpo que debería estar acostado en la improvisada cama su costada no estaba. Lo primero que pensó fue que se hubiera dirigido al baño, ya que la larga charla antes de dormir, tanto problemas, no creía que ambos podían estar tan mal. En poco tiempo se percato que no había ningún tipo de ruido o luz y eso era totalmente extraño. Al levantarse, miro al reloj que se encontraba en la pared, tres y media de la madrugada, hermosa hora, el amanecer no estaba nada cerca.

Camino por la penumbra que era su habitación, y observo la puerta del baño, no se encontraba ocupado. Su cara se torno completamente neutra, y en su interior un sentimiento de extrañeza se extendía. "Marco, esto no es gracioso" murmuro en voz baja, continuo caminando hacia la cocina donde desde la ventana se podía ver la luminosidad de la luna.

La paranoia no lo dejo ni pensar en las posibilidades más lógicas, al intentar prender el interruptor y este no responder, sus nervios se dispararon. Miro a su alrededor, la estufa, la alacena, la heladera, una pequeña mesa y dos sillas, respiro profundo, se dio vuelta para encaminarse hacia el comedor. El mejor momento para recordar todas esas películas de suspenso o de terror, es en este momento que aparece el loco desquiciado o en 20 minutos. El sonido de algo cayéndose lo hizo detenerse en al acto, y voltear ya con todas las intenciones de gritar, se dio cuenta que Sora había decidido hacer su primera travesura, tirando un vaso que no había guardado desde la mesa.

- Me asustaste pequeño- Dijo agachándose para alzarlo, siguió tratando de encontrar a su invitado y ver que era lo que pasaba con la maldita electricidad.

Pasando el lumbral de la otra habitación, la sala de estar, vio la silueta de alguien recostado de manera extraña en el sillón. Camino lentamente y mientras se acercaba su corazón latía irregularmente, más cuando las luces comenzaron a titilar son razón alguna. Al estar casi por tocarlo, se escucho un sonido estaño, como un intento de risa aterradora, que en esa circunstancia surtió el efecto deseado.

Se levanto con brusquedad con lo que parecía ser un arma.- Me pagaras todo lo que ha pasado- El sujeto con una voz sombría y grave, llevaba una camisa negra abrochada de forma equivoca por dos botones, un short negro, su cara estaba cubierta por lo que después se enteraría, una mascara de plástico blanca que parecía chorrear sangra de la boca, el cabellos largo y desordenado color almendra.

-aaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, MIERDA- Poco le falto para el paro cardíaco, su pobre corazón apenas lo aguanto. Cuando estaba por salir corriendo hacia la cocina reconoció una risa recientemente conocida, se había convertido en uno de sus sonidos preferidos, después de sus canciones preferidas, y eso era mucho. Logro regular su respiración y a pesar de esta muy enfadado no pudo evitar reír de la situación.

- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, esta es una de esas cosas que no voy a olvidar nunca, suerte que grabe todo- Dijo conteniendo un poco la risa Marco, se quito la extraña peluca castaña, y la mascara la cual le tiro.

- Homicidio culposo, estuviste a un segundo de matarme, ya me cobrare esto apenas empieza- Dijo tocando la caja de fusibles, restableciendo la electricidad, ahora ya reconocía todo, esa camisa era suya por lo cual al otro le quedaba justa y más extraña al esta abrochada así, puta mascara y de dónde había sacado esa peluca.

-Feliz Halloween, la mascara y la peluca eran para inspirarme a escribir historias de terror, estaban en mi mochila, te dije que te devolvería un poco por todas esas cosas que me hiciste ver mientras no estaba, entiendo que no era tu intención estar por morir a cada segundo pero lo sufrí mucho- Dijo cambiando su semblante de felicidad a una de tristeza para luego sonreír sinceramente.

- Tendría que echarte, lastima que caes bien y no quiero que mueras, pero podrías bajarle a la neurosis un poco, vamos a dormir- Se encamino a su pieza y sonrió- Puedes acostarte conmigo, mantieniendo tu distancia-

- Solo quiero abrazarte, pervertido, aunque Loki quiere hacer otras cosas- Lo siguió haciendo señas con el cuchillo de juguete.

- ¿Quién?- Lo observo y frunció el seño- ja ja que gracioso, ahora solo Sora tiene permiso de entrar a mi habitación-

¿Reviews?


End file.
